1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the writing of a frequency modulated electrical signal upon an information bearing video disc surface in the form of successive light reflective and light non-reflective regions.
A reading apparatus is described using a reading light beam moving relative to the successive light reflective and light non-reflective regions to reconstruct the stored frequency modulated signal. The reconstructed frequency modulated signal is demodulated in a discriminator and changed to a form suitable for display on a T.V. monitor.
A novel information storage member is described for use in the writing and reading apparatus. This member includes successive light reflective and light non-reflective regions representing the frequency modulated signal.
Bias control circuitry for achieving duty cycle control in the writing appartaus and an improved form of a Pockels cell driving signal is also described.